Operación: RECUERDOS
by Fraulein Mondschein
Summary: A un año de su partida, ella simplemente… no deja de recordarlo.


**DISCLAIMER: Codename Kids Next Door es propiedad de Tom Warburton por encargo de Cartoon Network Studios, ningún personaje me pertenece.**

 ** _Este fic participa en el Reto de Apertura "Como si fuese un Songfic" del foro de KND: Los Chicos del Barrio, "Operación F.O.R.O"._**

Esta es mi segunda propuesta, para la cual me basé en la canción _Si no te hubieras ido_ , de Marco Antonio Solís.

¡Disfrútenlo!

* * *

 **Trasmitiendo, misión para KND Los Chicos del Barrio**

 **Operación: R.E.C.U.E.R.D.O.S.**

 **R** aras

 **E** vocaciones

 **C** ausan

 **U** nicos y

 **E** xtremos

 **R** oces

 **D** esatando

 **O** scuros

 **S** entimientos

En la Casa del Árbol del sector V impera un ambiente de diversión. Número 4 y número 3 se encuentran jugando videojuegos, mientras número 2 está como espectador, comiendo un _hot dog_ , esperando pacientemente su turno.

—Arriba, abajo, en medio…—se movía de un lado a otro—. Ya lo verás, te voy a ganar—amenazó el australiano.

—Güero, sabemos que eso es poco probable—dijo la tierna Kuki con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

—Número 3 tiene razón—mencionó el sujeto más obeso del grupo.

— ¡Por favor! Ninguna niña va a ganarme... ¡¿Qué?! —se sorprendió al observar lo contrario.

—Ahhh, gané, gané, que buena soy—gritó con esa alegría que la caracteriza.

—Ah, maldita porquería—aventó, iracundo, el control al suelo.

— ¿Qué decías, cuatro? —cuestionó número 2 en tono burlón.

—Gané, gané, gané—continuó cantando jubilosamente su victoria.

—Sólo gano porque… yo la deje—alegó.

—Aja.

—Admítelo, güero, te gane limpiamente.

—O, ¿acaso la dejaste ganar porque piensas que es liiiinda? —sugirió seguido de una risita.

— ¡¿Qué?! —engrandeció los ojos y se sonrojo levemente—. No digas babosadas. Ehm…—colocó la mano en su cuello, mirando hacía el piso—, sólo la deje ganar porque… me debe dinero—excusó.

—No es cierto, no te debo ningún dinero.

—Claro que sí, acuérdate.

—Ya, ya, ya, es mi turno—se acomodó.

—Vas a ver, panzón—empujó a tres.

— ¡Ay!—clamó debido al empujón—. ¡Oye!

—Te haré morder el polvo—alardeó el rubio.

—Eso quisieras, para que lo sepas, soy el mejor en este tipo de maniobras. Je, je, con esto te voy a ganar—aseguró.

Empezaron a jugar entre risas y gritos, provocando gran estruendo.

—No, no, no, te voy a echar un ataque trueno, pikachu, pikachu—gritaba número 2 sin parar de mover el control, aunque número 4 no se queda atrás, también lo mueve estrepitosamente.

Repentinamente, el momento fue abruptamente interrumpido por la agente más madura del equipo: número 5, quien, el furor la invade, apareció gritando:

— ¿Podrían callarseee? No es posible tanto escándalo—reclamó.

—Oye, cinco… ¿Por qué no vienes a jugar? —preguntó número 2.

—No tengo tiempo para babosadas—se dio la vuelta.

La furibunda chica dijo eso y de inmediato regreso a su habitación, dando tremendo portazo.

—Uy, qué genio. ¿Por qué el berrinche? No le hicimos nada.

—Cuatro, ¿cómo puedes ser tan insensible? —espetó número 3 con los ojos llorosos—. Ella no ha podido olvidar a uno—puso la cabeza baja.

—Ay, ni yo—comentó dos cambiando su alegre semblante por uno triste.

— ¿Y qué? —se cruzó de brazos—. Él se fue… ¡Nos abandonó!—gritó—, y nada podemos hacer—contuvo sus lágrimas.

—Güero, ¿cómo puedes decir eso?

—Ah—suspiró—, la Casa del Árbol no es la misma sin nuestro líder—opinó Hoagie al borde de la lágrima.

—Uno dejo el equipo, se ha ido, a-d-i-o-s, adiós—lloró—. ¿Por qué no quiere entenderlo?

—Cinco… no puede seguir así.

—Dos tiene razón—mencionó la japonesa—. Ya ha pasado un año.

Para todos, la partida de Nigel Uno, su antiguo líder, ha sido difícil, pero para Abigail Lincoln lo ha sido más, quizá por ser la más madura o por algún sentimiento más fuerte que la amistad, es incierto, lo único seguro es su brusco cambio de actitud. Se ha vuelto ermitaña, malhumorada y con gran facilidad logra perder los estribos. Toda su depresión la ha canalizado en enfado. No sólo su actitud ha sido participe de un cambio, todo a su alrededor lo ha sido. Ya nada le parece igual, inclusive, lo que más adora en este mundo: sus caramelos, parecen haber perdido sabor. Ha sido tanto el vacío que ha dejado, que nada logra contentar a la nueva líder del sector V.

Cada una de las misiones las dirige con eficiencia y responsabilidad, número 1 no pudo dejar en mejores manos al equipo, Abby es sumamente capaz y profesional, desempeña con total seriedad y compromiso su cargo, algo que comparte, de alguna manera, con él. Aparentemente, parece ser la misma de siempre, sin embargo, esa idea se desmorona a pasos agigantados, cuando no están involucrados en misiones, ella, sencillamente, se aísla y encierra en las cuatro paredes de su habitación. Así ha sido siempre… desde que uno partió, la sonrisa en Abby desapareció, ninguno de sus compañeros ha vuelto a ver esa sonrisa en su faz, lo único que perciben es un ceño fruncido y unos brazos cruzados.

Desde que él se ha ido no deja de recordarle un solo día y, ¿cómo hacerlo? Contando con tan preciado tesoro: sus gafas. Una lágrima ronda por sus mejillas, rememorando aquel día… el día que se dijeron adiós y puso en sus manos no sólo una responsabilidad, sino un recuerdo. Nunca imagino lo difícil que resultaría estar sin él. Constantemente se pregunta:

¿Por qué, uno? ¿Por qué tuviste que irte? ¿Por qué tuviste que dejar el equipo? ¿Por qué tuviste que apartarte de mi lado?

Adolorida y sumergida en un mar de llanto, se recuesta en su cama y los recuerdos vienen a su mente como gotas de lluvia. Recuerda sus peleas y lo necio y paranoico que era, sus misiones juntos, sus épicas frases, sus malentendidos, las lágrimas que lloraron, las risas que compartieron… todo. Echa de menos llamarlo "intento de Luis Miguel", sus rabietas, esa obsesión por el trabajo, esas locas ideas y conspiraciones que deducía, de las cuales, algunas, resultaban un malentendido. Como extraña protegerlo y ser su mano derecha, como añora estar ahí a su lado para hacerlo sentar cabeza y recibir sus órdenes, aunque a veces no estuviera del todo de acuerdo.

El tiempo es su peor aliado, entre más tiempo pasa, más lo extraña, más lo quiere… Más lo recuerda. Eso es lo único que pudo dejarle: recuerdos… Recuerdos de sus grandes aventuras, hazañas y vivencias. Sin lugar a duda, los mejores años de su vida.

Qué difícil es estar sin él… y, lo peor, es que no sabe qué hacer o cómo afrontar su situación. Es evidente las grandes enseñanzas que le aporto, pero… nunca le enseño a vivir sin él.

Poco a poco se hunde en un lago lleno agonía. Recuerdos la toman, la arrastran, la aprisionan, la encadenan a un sufrimiento sin fin, desatando múltiples sentimientos. Lo más profundo de su ser es una tempestad, una marea, un grito, un caos. Las traslucidas cortinas del pasado, los colores indecisos de sus sentimientos y el vacilante silencio derrumban y resquebrajan su alma y… sus recuerdos.

—Primero Mauricio y ahora… tú—dijo entre un insaciable llanto, contemplando una fotografía del equipo—. ¿Por qué toda la gente que quiero se aparta de mi lado? —se cuestionó.

Un ruido del exterior interceptó sus recuerdos y cuestiones. Un niño de camiseta azul y gorro de aviador, temeroso, se presentó en la entrada de su oscura habitación.

— ¿Qué quieres, dos? —preguntó poco contenta.

—Ahm… los chicos y yo, vamos por un helado y nos preguntábamos si… qui-quieres acompañarnos.

—No, gracias, me quedaré aquí—respondió nada amable—. Y si no te molesta, quisiera estar sola.

—Mmm, que raro—murmuró.

— ¿Qué dijiste?

—No no, nada, nada.

— ¡Largo!

—Ay calma, no te esponjes—retrocedió unos pasos, estaba decidido a obedecer la orden, pero no pudo hacerlo.

— ¿Qué no escuchaste, dos? Te dije que te vayas, ¡fuera!, es una orden.

—No, no me iré.

—Dos, te estoy hablando como tu líder y te ordeno que te vayas, ahora.

—Y yo te hablo como tu amigo. Abby, ¿no te das cuenta? No puedes seguir así.

— ¿Qué?

— ¿Hasta cuándo? ¿Hasta cuándo seguirás así?

—Hasta que se me dé la gana—explotó—. No entiendo como tú y los demás pueden andar así... como si nada… tan felizmente… como si uno nunca hubiera existido en sus vidas—rompió en llanto.

— ¿Crees que eres la única que sufre su partida? No seas ingenua. Yo lo extraño, todos lo extrañamos, cada uno a su manera, cada uno en su momento, pero no podemos conducirnos así, a uno no le hubiera gustado vernos tristes y abatidos.

—Déjame sola.

— ¿Ya ves? Ahí vas de nuevo. Sí, uno se fue, pero todavía nos tienes a nosotros, a tu equipo, el cual te necesita. No veas lo que perdiste, sino lo que tienes. Por favor, Abby, no hagas el equipo más pequeño.

—Vete.

—No te dejes hundir. Te necesitamos, no sólo como nuestra líder, sino como nuestra amiga. Si cambias de idea, estaremos abajo.

Hoagie se retiró, dejando sola a su entrañable amiga. Cinco, luchando contra sí misma, se quedó pensando en sus palabras y en uno. Si algo a su favor tiene Abigail, es que, por más difícil, siempre escucha a sus amigos. Aunque le cuesta admitirlo, número 2 tiene razón, a Nigel no le hubiera gustado verla así. Por lo que tomó una decisión…

—Ay, dos, acéptalo, ¡no va a venir!—refunfuñó el más bajito del grupo—. Yo digo que nos vayamos.

Número 2, resignado, le hizo caso y caminaron unos cuantos pasos rumbo a la heladería. Inesperadamente para ellos, cinco salió corriendo.

—Oigan, espérenme.

— ¡Cinco!—clamaron al unísono.

—Ahhh, que bueno que viniste—dijo Kuki brindándole un afectuoso abrazo.

—Vaya, ya era hora—comentó Wally.

—Te toque—le dio un zape a número 4—, tu turno, a correr hasta la esquina.

—Ay, panzón, me las vas a pagar—corrió tras él.

Todos corrieron, excepto ella, se mantuvo inmóvil observando a su gran equipo e, inevitablemente, una cálida lágrima emergió, recorriendo su mejilla. Seguidamente, miró hacia el cielo, pensando en él.

—A pesar de la distancia que nos separa, los recuerdos siempre nos unirán, viejo amigo—susurró para sí y después, se incorporó a sus amigos.

 **Fin de la transmisión**

* * *

 **Y aquí termina, como se dieron cuenta, esta vez me basé bastante en la canción y en el épico final de la serie. Espero les haya gustado y gracias por haber dado lectura.**


End file.
